1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display apparatus does not require a separate light source due to a self-luminous characteristic thereof. Accordingly, an organic light emitting display apparatus has advantages of miniaturization and lightweight. In addition, the organic light emitting display apparatus has characteristics of low power consumption, high luminance, and high response speed, and the like, which make it attractive as a next generation display apparatus.
The organic light emitting display apparatus includes an anode electrode, an organic emission layer, and a cathode electrode. A hole injected from an anode electrode and an electron injected from a cathode electrode are combined in the organic emission layer to form an exciton. The organic light emitting display apparatus emits light by energy generated when the exciton falls from an excited state to a ground state.